Complications
by Erda11
Summary: Elisa meets a guy who is a potential danger to her but she doesn't know it.


I don't own Gargoyles because they are not mine to own.  
  
  
  
"Why am I here? Why am I here?" She kept asking herself over and over and over again. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be elsewhere. As she sat in Central Park waiting for the guy who called giving her, saying he had a tip about a case she was working on, she scanned the sky that was just beyond the trees and hoped that she would be able to see just a glimpse of Goliath pass by. When she saw something dark fly in the trees she quietly asked herself, "Wait was that him?"  
  
"Hey Lady." Said a quiet voice. Elisa stood up and put her hand on her concealed gun looking toward the shadows around her.  
  
"Yeah?" She said with a steel-edged voice looking at the shadows.  
  
"Are you the detective?" Said the shadow quietly, his voice filled with malice.  
  
"Who wants to know?" She asked, taking her gun and holding it while concealed beneath her jacket.  
  
"Its me. The guy who called earlier, James Smith" The man walked out the shadows and stood before Elisa. His appearance was shabby. He wore dirty jeans that had holes in many places and his light blue shirt was ripped along the sides. But his eyes were what Elisa really looked at. They were gray and cold; like looking into a bottomless pit.  
  
"Hello," She said somewhat relieved voice while pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm Detective Maza. You told me that you had a tip for me on the Jones case?"  
  
"If I'm seen at the police place then they will kill me. That's why I wanted to meet you here."  
  
"Did you see who killed the little girl?"  
  
"Yeah I did. But they didn't mean to do it. She was wearing gargoyle wings on the roof of her building. They didn't know it was her birthday."  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you saying it was one of the new anti-gargoyle groups?"  
  
"Well, yeah…you see I am a member of the Zoyphobe group and I know the guys who did it. But I won't have to testify in court or anything if I tell you right?"  
  
"Well, you might have to…"  
  
"NO! Then forget it." The man started running away back into the trees. When somehow he was thrown back out in front of her. "A MONSTER!!" He began screaming even louder, when a large seven-foot giant came out at them. His lavender skin blended in with the dark shadows around him. Goliath grabbed the man around the waist and held him there.  
  
"You are the monster." He said in an angry baritone voice. "You know who killed an innocent little girl on her seventh birthday, and you refuse to tell because your 'friends' may harm you. Is that what you call friends?" His dark eyes intimidated to such a point that he shut up immediately.  
  
The guy stared at him in disbelief and Elisa gave Goliath and appraising look.  
  
"Look, why don't I take you to the police station and we can calmly talk there okay? None of your buddies would have to know about anything."  
  
The man looked confused as though he couldn't decide on what to do.  
  
"How about I call you later?" Elisa gave him an encouraging smile and asked him " Why don't you give me your name and phone number and I'll call you later."  
  
The man thought to himself for what seemed like an eternity and simply stared at Elisa. "I'd rather not. I'll call you."  
  
"Why don't you write down my home phone number okay?" She gave him the number and they said their good-byes. As soon as the man disappeared into the shadows Goliath picked up Elisa in a fierce embrace and just held her for what seemed like eternity.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too Big Guy." She said laughing.  
  
"So, what time is your shift over tonight?" Goliath asked her, still holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Well, tonight I am finishing at seven." Goliath looked very upset.  
  
"The sun will be up at a quarter to seven." He answered quietly.  
  
"Yes, I know, but you see the Captain knows that I have to meet this guy and say he's about an hour late? I would still have to wait for him…right?"  
  
"Yes…" Goliath questioningly said, not catching on to what she was saying. "So that means that you and I can spend a half-hour together. Lets go for a glide."  
  
Goliath's spirits quickly heightened and he said "Anything you want my love." While still holding Elisa, he scaled the nearest tree and flew off.  
  
James Smith came out from the shadows with disbelief on his face and testing if he could hear properly. Did the gargoyle just call the woman 'my love'? He quickly jogged out of Central Park and ran to the street. He kept running down Central Park West until he found a payphone and dialed his boss's cell phone number.  
  
"Mr. Hab. You won't believe what I saw…"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Hi. Please read and review! Let me know what you honestly think! Thank you very much for reading. --Lexington 


End file.
